


You'll learn to love him too

by Deanasaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Demons, Hunting, Implied/referenced Destiel, Kitten, Men of Letters Bunker, Other, Reader is like a sister, Reader-Insert, hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanasaurus/pseuds/Deanasaurus
Summary: The reader is bored and tried of being left alone in the bunker while the boys go out on hunts. She'll always wanted a cat but Dean has his rules: No Pets in the Bunker. What will happen when Castiel brings you a orphaned kitten and will Dean let it stay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I had this idea a wee while back and this work has been stored away on my computer for months. Decided to post it, please let me know if y'all like it? And if you would like another chapter? Since I mentioned the whole 'Dean is in love with Cas' thing it could be a really cool...but idk. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The bunker can get lonely at times, usually when the boys are out on hunts leaving you in the bunker. Waiting for the phone to ring so you can look up some lore on how to kill whatever monster they are hunting may be helpful, and of course you enjoy helping the boys whenever you can, you’d just prefer to do it in person. Staying back from hunts wasn't exactly your idea buy Dean had been very strict about hunts not involving you outside the bunkers safe and warded walls. 

You hadn’t known the Winchester your whole life but sometimes it felt that way. Just like all disaster stories it starts of in a lonely bar being served the strongest liquid behind the counter ‘cause you’d had a shitty day- no month, and needed to let it go. Before everything you would have said your life was good, not perfect but the small town life was peaceful and you enjoyed the closeness within the community.

When your younger brother had went missing that closeness became unbearable. Every conversation and every glance thrown your way drenched in the sympathy that drove you to that bar. He wasn’t coming back, you know what they say, 72 hours then there as good as dead. Last orders, you and some guy- who you’d later learn was in fact Dean- order one more shot, necking it back before heading out. You were drunk and it was dark so when you were jumped from behind by someone taller and stronger you fell with the weight of them on top of you. You began to scream when they’d started to drag you into the near by alley, pulling you roughly and holding you against the alley wall. 

Dean still being nearby had heard your screams and came quickly to your rescue. Your eyes had widened when the man held the other against the brick wall and drove a knife through his chest; but the most confusing part was how the man's chest seemed to spark orange before his body went completely limp against the alleyway wall. 

He took you back to his motel room since finding out where you lived was hard with you passed out in his arms. You sobered up pretty quick after waking up ripe with questions. (“What the hell was that, why’d he glow orange?!”) You were persistent and he and Sam told you about their jobs. At first you’d been sure they were lying but who would make up that kind of crap? So you decided to believe them. They had been in town tracking a group of demon moving through Arkansas apparently they’d taken a liken to your town. It was then you knew for sure your little brother was dead and was never coming home. 

After Dean and Sam had comforted you, tears turned into to anger and then into motivation and they explained what they do you insisted on going with them. Less than happy with the decision Dean had made a rule of you not going on any hunts; "I don't want to bring someone else into this life, Sam. I'm not going to be the reason s/he ends up killed!". 

So that bring you to now, two year on, waiting for the boys to return from yet another hunt that left you alone with nothing to keep you entertained and with no one to talk to.   
You had given brief thoughts to getting a pet, but you knew Deans answer to that already, there was no chance he'd agree to such a thing. When he had found out about Sam's dog being in the car on his 'year off' when Dean was stuck in purgatory had hadn't been happy. 

But maybe, if you asked really nice he'd say yes? You thought. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by the bunker door opening and the older brothers voice echoing through the bunker. 

"Hey (Y/N), Were back, and we brought food!" You smile, getting up from your place at the library table making your way through to the main room to greet the brothers. 

"Hey" You sigh, inviting them both into a hug.   
"How was the hunt? The silver bullets work okay?" You ask, hoping that you had looked into the right lore, the last thing you wanted was to mess up without even being there, you’d never be aloud to hunt and you were hoping the ban could be lifted, eventually.   
"Yeah, thanks (Y/N)" Sam replies.   
"Good. Good." You nod, directing your eyes towards the older brother and allowing your gaze to settle on the grocery bag held in his hands. 

"So, what food ya' bring?" You say giving him a friendly nudge. He turns to you smiling brightly and hands you your burger which you accept with a 'thank you'. 

You had to find a way to bring up the whole pet thing. You figured Sam would be fine with the idea, but Dean really was a stubborn son of a bitch and convincing him would be difficult to say the least. You decide just to come out with it, figuring there's no point in beating around the bush. 

"So Dean, I was wondering... I'm left in the bunger alone a lot and It's getting very boring and well...Lonely." You say, very matter of fact. He looks at you with questioning eyes, 

"If you're trying to get me to take you on a hunt, it's not happening (Y/N)." Well, you think, guess he’s still not changing his mind on that. 

"No, that's not what I mean, it's just well...some company would be nice and I was thinking maybe I could get...a...Cat?" 

His eyes go wide and Sam begins smiling beside you, either he also really wants a cat or he's surprised and impressed by your sudden courage to propose breaking one of Deans rules: No Pets In The Bunker. 

"(Y/N), you know there's no pets allowed in the bunker." 

"But Dean, I've always wanted a Cat, and you're hardly ever here and-"

"Nope, sorry (Y/N), rules are rules." 

 

1 week later 

 

"Hey Cas" You had gotten used to the angel dropping in unexpectedly but it was always a nice surprise. He would drop in when he had the time to check up on you and the boys, bringing news from heaven. 

"Hello (Y/N)" His voice is gravely, as always, "How are you?" He questions. 

"I'm okay Cas, a bit lonely." You admit and although the angel struggled with human emotions you found he was a great listener. 

"Dean doesn't let me go on hunts, and now he won't let me get a cat." You sigh, elaborating. 

"(Y/N), he doesn't want you to get hurt." He speaks, moving towards you, "Have you ever had a Cat?" He questions, his head tilted slightly to the right, waiting for you answer. 

"Well, no, but I really want one, you know? To keep me company when I'm here alone." You say it as though trying to convince him. 

"I need to go," He announces suddenly, "I'll be back." And with that you hear the familiar flutter of wings and he vanishes from the bunker. 

 

2 Days Later 

 

"(Y/N), we’re back!" Sam shouts as the bunker door closes.  
When you don't reply, the older brother shouts for you too.   
They make their way into the library checking if you are there, "I'll go check the room" Dean states. 

When he knocks on your bedroom door you feel your heart ready to burst out of your chest. You didn't know what to say to him, you had been surprised when Cas came back to the bunker with a cat in his arms. You had lunged at Cas, smiling like a love stuck idiot, muttering thank you's. The little black, white, and ginger Cat had long fluffy hair, with bright blue eyes; you had immediately decided to name him Catstiel, gaining an approving smile from the angel. 

You found out that the poor thing had been abandoned from the moment it was born, apparently the owners weren't pleased to find their cat was pregnant, leaving a box of kittens to die by a garbage bin. Cas told you that this kitten was the only one alive when a young girl stumbled upon the box, immediately taking it to the animal shelter, where it had been for the last 4 months. 

"Yeah?" You answer, he's going to find out eventually you think. 

"Come in" You greet him with a guilty grin when he walks into your room, his eyes finding the cat bed beside your bed with a very real cat sitting on top.   
His eyes widen and he turns his gaze on you, "You got a cat?" 

Oh God  
"Yeah...Kind of..."   
"Kind of? What do you mean kind of? There's a cat. On your bed." He answers sternly. 

"Eh, technically though, I didn't bring it into the bunker, I just-" 

"Wait? Then who- Dammit! Cas!" He shouts and the angel appears moments later. 

"Hello Dean" He speaks, as though completely clueless to the whole situation. 

"You got (Y/N) a cat?" His expression stays straight,   
"Yes, she was lonely and she mentioned wanting a Cat." He states.   
"Cas, I have rules!" He yells,   
"Yes, you do Dean. But what is the harm of having this Cat in the bunker?" He poses a good question and you smile at the argument presented to the elder Winchester. 

"But-"   
"Dean, it's not fair of you too keep (Y/N) hidden away in here and not allow them to have something to keep them entertained. Besides, they named it Catstiel, I think you will come to love him too." He smiles at his own comment walking out of the room. 

"I, eh, wait...what?" changing his facial expression with every syllable. You let out a small chuckle as the older brother stands stunned. 

"Dean!? You find (y/n)” You hear Sam shouting down the hall,

"Yeah! Down here." He answers, his gaze attached to the cat now lying beside you on the bed. 

The younger brother stops dead in the door way, his eyes resting on the cat on your bed, a smile plastering his face.   
"Awe he's beautiful!" He disclaims, making his way over to settle himself on the other side of the kitten, giving it a few strokes as it purrs. 

"You knew about this?" 

"I may have phoned him yesterday and told him." You say,   
"Cas surprised me with the cat and I knew you would freak and I thought if Sam was on my side then you'd let me keep it." You finish in a hurry. 

"Dean! Come on he's adorable" Sam protested, "And, his names Catstiel...I'm sure you'll grow to love him." He added. 

"Fine." You lunged of off the bed and into his arms,   
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" punctuating with kisses on his cheek. 

"Just, look after him, okay?"   
" 'Course!"


End file.
